One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 22
Eien and SwizZz were being escorted to the top deck by Wayne. Several soldiers watched as they past. SwizZz looked to each of them and stuck his tongue out. "Never saw a Time Lord and a Warlock walking to their doom before? Keep ya eyes to ya self!" Eien shook his head. "Most wise not to provoke them." "Eh, I die, they don't get Chiana. Orwell kills who killed me. Simple as that." "True... But they won't kill you slow. They kill you really slow. If I must praise ROGE for something i can't for anyone, it's their innovations in torture. Even I blush at some ideas these sickos make up." SwizZz looks around with a smile. "Well then.. Maybe I could absorb one or two. You think the big man would notice?" "Most likely." "Oh come on, he's always getting freaky with the girls. For all he knows, some if these guys might be dead in their cabins." "You're a very disturbed individual." "Hello pot, my name is kettle." "True, but I'm old. I grown to this. Besides, he won't notice, he will." Eien thumbs to Wayne. "See, he's the worse kind of guy. The type that cares." SwizZz shrugged. "Hey, is there a guy that you don't like? I'm hungry." "You eat people?!" "No, of course not. I absorb people. Sometimes it works as nurishment." "... So you eat people." "Kind of." "Even I don't do that. How can you say i'm bad, cannibal?" "It's not like I kill them. They just live on in my subconscious." "Completely restricted to your will?" "Maybe. Sometimes I black out. Last time that happened, I ended up a pirate. And everything goes downhill from there." "Well, I wonder how that happened. Life is full of consequences. I mean, you have no one to blame but yourself. That road you're going down? Could have easily been avoided." "What, eating that fruit?" "No. It's when you became okay with using it. In a way, even I think the power you have is evil. Tell me one good thing it does for anyone." SwizZz tries to think of an idea... But can't. He has no idea how to use his fruit for anything but selfish gain. "I guess it wasn't meant to be used to help others.. Then again.. I have met a select few that do use their fruit for that purpose, but not even you can judge me Eien. If I remember correctly, you've executed as many people as I have, possibly more. For what? Your own ambitions? For this perfect timeline? Even you must know everything happens for a reason. The perfect timeline you're spouting about is pure nonsense." "That's true... I have had my fair share of blood on my hands. But I'm nothing like you Warlock. You do it for fun. I have a purpose. My timeline will come true. And for all you know, nonsense makes perfect sense." "I've had enough of you really. Wayne... It's wayne right? Is there a place where we can fight one on one? Me and Eien? I'm gonna break his face!!" "Resorting to violence when you're losing an argument? Childish." "You just know I'll win!... One good thing huh? I've absorbed so much knowledge from people, books, plants, animals, even the streets tell tales to me. And that one good thing my powers will do. Is prevent you from ever achieving your goal." "Hmm... So tell me... Did the children tell you that? Did All the absorbed children tell you that?" "You're assumptions prove how clueless you are about me. I've never absorbed a child. The only child in my head.. Is me." "Oh... I don't know. You absorbed so many people... How do we know that isn't true." Eien smirks, and a portal opens. "I would love to destroy you, but I have someone important to meet." He walks through, and SwizZz pouts. "Coward." - Joku made his way to The Time Lords. "When will we be getting started?" "Dawn. Until then, please rest up." "Good. Well, I have to say, I'm glad to have met you all. You're good people, and most importantly, very polite." He hands them all coconuts. "Coconuts for everyone!" Aetas looked at his coconut, like it was a bizarre item. "What is this?" Chrono and Quinn turned to his astonished. "Really? You don't know?" "In my time, I've yet to see a single one of these." "What timeline hell are you in?!" "Uhh... Around 200 years from now. Things get weird." Aetas turned to Joku. "Thank you... But what do I do with it?" Chrono turned to Aetas. "And our Aetas is back." Joku punches the coconut, and it splits in half. "Drink. It's good!" Aetas drinks it, and snaps his finger. "Gonjo! This is gonjo! I love Gonjo!" Everyone stares at Aetas. "Things get weird." "The future gets messed up... Not as much as Chrono, but is weird." Quinn stated. Chrono turned to him with a scowl. "Oh? I'm messed up huh?!" "Yeah... You're pretty much the weirdest time lord." "That's not true! Aetas back me up here!" Aetas was swaying side to side with a goofy smile. "Gonjo! Gonjo! Gonjo!" He sang. "Ahh, childhood... Huh? Oh Chrono you're the weirdest one of us." Quinn brushed off his hands. "It's settled. Two to one, Chrono you're weird." "DAMMIT! I'M NOT WEIRD! I AM THE KING OF TIME!" A portal opens, and Milk Chrono comes through, with a cradle. It has a sleeping baby in it, and Milk Chrono is smiling. "Come on sweety, it... Oh, I thought this was a different time line. Hey, Gonjo! Can my baby have some? He loves it." Quinn pointed to Milk Chrono. "This is what I mean. You're the only one that has two separate timelines... And frankly.. The 2nd timeline Chrono is a lot better." Quinn hands Milk Chrono his coconut. "Here you go better Chrono." Chrono sat down depressed. "I'm not weird. I'm awesome." He pouted. "Oh, I remember being like that. I was so emo, and douchey. The gang hated me." "The gang?" "Yeah all our friends. The gear pirates, the Attack pirates, The Beta pirates..." "BETA PIRATES?!" "Yeah. Beta even hosted the bachelor party. Geez, it was legen... Wait for it... Dary! Man, the gang is awesome. I should call them and invite them over for a game of shoots and ladders! It'd be great!" Chrono lowered. "I've turned into a pansy... So how come you still exist?! I've avoided getting milk for the last few months!" "Huh? I guess I'm bound to happen." Chrono looked to the sky. "What is life?" "My babies." Milk Chrono stated. "They're so adorable!" "RAAAAAAAAGE!" "course, since I became a stay at home dad, I've become a lot stronger." "How the hell does that work?!" "Easy, I have more time to focus. Instead of being distracted by piratey activities. Ooh they're mother is a saint." Milk Chrono starts blushing. "She... She was so careful with me... I was so inexperienced, and she taught me so many naughty things... IT JUST MADE ME SO HAPY WHEN I LEARNED MY FIRST MADE A SWEETY PIE LIKE MY DAUGHTER!" Chrono rolled his eyes. "Seriously, who are you? Why do you have my face? Why do you have my name?" Milk Chrono patted Chrono on his head. "I'm the you, you'll be. And believe me, you won't be happier than I am." Chrono took a deep breath. "Yeah I don't believe you." "Oh well. One day you'll understand." The baby starts crying, and Chrono grabs him. "Sorry sweetie, I know, old grumpy me is boring. I'll take you to Tack land!" "Tack land?" "You'll find out." Milk Chrono opens a portal, and jumps in. Quinn and Aetas turned to Chrono with blank and depressed expressions. "Why can't you be more like that Chrono?" They said in unison. "Because I'm not that Chrono!!" Chrono snapped. "Don't bring it up again!!" Aetas looked away. "Don't tell me what to do." - Xander and his mercenarys had black suits on, and sunglasses. Justin held a trumped, and Boris had a trombone. Carla had a bas, and Talon had drums. "Bring us Chiana... It's time to go." Arion nodded. "But before we do. Raion, Aoiki! Take the plate to Edwin. Now." The two disappeared for a moment, only to reappear a second later, sweating and out of breath. Aoiki gave a thumbs up. "Seriously, how many soldiers does Orwell have? I ran through so many people." Arion walked Chiana to Xander. "It's time to go home now." He said calmly and softly. "I'm sure Orwell misses you." Chiana smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." Arion handed her off to Xander and gave him a death stare. Xander quivered and stepped back. "Mess this up in the slightest, and Orwell won't be the only one you'll need to fear. Understand?" Arion threatened. He flashed a smile at Chiana then gave Xander another death stare. Kent walked over to Arion. "So, what're we gonna do if he fails?" "I don't know. We'll make it up as we go." "Nonsense is how I roll." Xander laughed a little. "Don't worry, this plan is fool proof." "I'm sorry, but I must take her back." Fisker is behind Xander, and rips Xander's head of. Xander turns into paper, and backs up. Arion looks surprised, and snarls. "OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Kent waved. "It's fish!" "Fisker." Fisker corrected. "Oh no, I said that because-" "BASTARD!!!" Airi shouted. "Yeah, I said it because of her." Kent nodded. "Well then... She was bound to recognize your voice." Airi landed between Kent and Fisker with her swords drawn. "And here she is." "What the hell Fisker?!" "Easy. She's the wife of my boss. I don't trust you with her... I don't trust anyone here. I'm taking her back." Kent cracked his knuckles. "Well then, you'll have to go down then." Kent leaps at Fisker, turning his arm into a gear arm. Fisker blocks the attack, and uses his tail to slam Kent out of the cave. Fisker shrugged. "That was easy. Now Airi! Be a good girl and let me pet your ears." Airi's eye twitched. "He didn't have to do that.... I'm angry enough." "Huh?" Kent jumped back down. "Oww, that tail isn't a joke." Kent popped his neck. "Oops... I came back too early." Kent jumped back out. Airi turned to where Kent once stood and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kick his ass when we get home.." Airi held her sword up to Fisker and growled. "But first.. I want my revenge." She slashed her blade, cutting across. Fisker and sending him into the walls of the cave. Rosa rolled her eyes. "I waste hours on this cave and no one cares." She pulled a book out her pocket. "Go ahead, destroy it. I don't care anymore." Fisker grabbed a rock, and threw it. Airi cut it, and was distracted when Fisker grabbed Chiana. He stomped the ground, sending a. Large rock towards Airi. Airi cut it up, and saw Fisker was gone. "Oh no..." Kent walked in and took a deep breath. "Well... We all know who to blame for that... Dammit Xander!" Airi turned to. Xander. "Dammit Xander!" "Dammit Xander!!" Arion barked. Xander saw everyone, and snarled. "BULLSHIT! KENT, YOU WERE OUTSIDE, PLUS, ARION, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! LASTLY, AIRI, ROCKS?! ROCKS?!" "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MERCS?!" Xander face faulted, and turned around. They were all staring at Xander. Justin coughed. "We got nothing." "DAMN IT! WE'RE SCREWED! ORWELL WILL KILL US... UNLESS WE KILL FISKER FIRST!" Kent turned around and stared out the cave. His hair turned pure white and his clothes turned black. "Shadow Gear: Activated." In a flash, he was gone. Xander scratched his cheek. "That could work." - Fisker was running through the forest. "No worries Chiana, we're going home." He stopped as Kent was standing against a tree waiting for him. "How did you do that?" "Shadow Gear. I created it to mimic Aoiki's speed. Soo.. In a sentence, I'm fast as shit." Kent dodged various strikes of Fisker's tail before he caught it against his side. "Hey! Drop the lady, we can't have her getting hurt in our little squabble can we?" "You're right.. Orwell will have my head!" Fisker dropped Chiana. "Okay let's get- Hello?" He looked around to the empty space before him. He reached for Chiana, but she disappeared too. "What just happened?" - Kent was standing before Xander holding Chiana. "Lose her again, I dare you." "You know he'll come back." "I know." Kent disappeared. "Why do they all do that?" - Kent was right behind Fisker, and Fisker swung his tail. Kent dodged it, and Fisker turned to him. "Great... Wait, why am I fighting you?" "Kidnapped Chiana. "Oh yeah!" "And apparently I have to beat you here so you won't be coming back." "You think you can beat me?" "Maybe. I've never fought a dinosaur before. So let's see how dense that armor of yours really is." Kent rushes at Fisker, kicking him. Fisker grabs Kent's leg, and slams him in the ground. Fisker tries to punch Kent, but Kent has a large gear hit Fisker in the chest, causing him to be pushed back. Kent spun to his feet, creating gear fists while doing it. "Rocket Barrage!!" Kent shot off his metal hands towards Fisker, only for more to reemerge back on his hands, only to be shot off again, and again. Fisker dodged the barrage, deflecting some with his tail. He charged forward and swung his tail. Kent enhanced his arms with Haki and blocked the attack, but was still knocked into a tree. Kent sat up and coughed up dirt. "Okay... Not that fast, but tail is unstoppable. Noted." Kent got off the ground and rushed forward. He ducked down to dodge the swipe of the tail and pulled his fist back. "Gia Gia no Mega Hanmā!!" Kent shot forward an extremely bulky fist of metal into Fisker's face, shooting him into a tree behind him. Fisker was hit, and snarled. "So you know Haki... That isn't bad. But not special." Fisker's arm turned black, and he punched the earth. A large slab of earth flew up, and he used his tail to destroy it. Rocks shot out, heading towards Kent. Kent dodged each one, but Fisker rushed at him. Kent created a gear shield, but with one punch, Fisker destroyed it and hit Kent straight on. Kent flew backwards and dug his feet into. The ground to also to a halt. He saw Fisker rushing towards him. Both his arms turned black as he slammed his fists down into the ground. "Gear Quake!" His entire arms turned metallic and started to vibrate, crushing the ground under them both into sand. Fisker slid past Kent and dug his claws into the ground to keep from hitting the trees. "That's.... Not special...." "Why thank you. I didn't think it would work." Kent jumped up. "Gear Sentinel!" Metal wings sprouted from his back and kept him propelled in the air. "Gia Gia no Mini Gun!" Kent merged his hands together into a large rail gun, rapidly shooting Haki infused bullets into Fisker. Frisked was hit, but compelling unhurt by the swarm of bullets. "You call this Pain? Please." "Alright then, GIA GIA NO RAGING THUNDER AXE!" Kent's arms turned into a large axe. It span and span, until sparks flew from it, and it became electrified. Kent swung the axe, and cut Fisker straight in the chest, sending 5 million volts of electricity. Fisker screamed in pain, but swung his tail, and hit Kent in the chest, causing Kent to have two of his ribs broken. Kent fell out the sky and into the tree. He held on his side and created a metal plate over the pain. Fisker was breathing heavily, getting over the shock. "What was that?" Kent jumped down from the tree. "A raging thunder axe. I got a lot more though." Kent jumped backwards and crouched down. "Gia Gia no WHITE LION!!" Kent shot forward, dragging his fists behind him. With one hard stop, he thrusted them both into Fisker's gut, creating a small shockwave, imploding some organs, and blasting him backwards. Fikser hit a tree, and he swung his tail. Kent was hit by it, and it broke of one his arms. "DAMN IT, I USE THAT FOR PUNCHING PEOPLE!" "That's why I broke it!" "... Clever girl." "That is neither clever, or girly." "Clever girl." "Stop it!" "Shadow Gear." "Shadow Gear?" "Shadow Gear." Kent grew a metal mask over his mouth and his hair faded to white as he charged forward, pounding Fisker with his one good arm. Kent jumped back to dodge Fisker's tail. "Gia Gia no Rokketo Goliath!!" Two large rocket launchers formed on Kent's shoulders and shot off hundreds of missiles into Fisker. Kent kept stepping backwards until he was far out of Fisker's reach. "You awake?" Fisker cut down a tree nearby that fell over to Kent, who punched in half, only to be punched back by Fisker. Kent slid back, trying to hold his ground. "Yeah I'm awake." "Well then, now you can see this. GIA GIA NO HAMMER KING!" A giant hammer sprung from Kent's arms, growing more then 10x his size. The hammer soon grown spikes on the end, and Kent slammed it down. Fisker used his strength to block the attack, but the spikes still pierced his skin. "GIA GIA NO SICKLE OF THE GODS!" Kent sent his leg out, causing it to become a large sickle, and it cut across Fisker's chest. Kent pulled the hammer back and slung it from the side, knocking Fisker into several trees until they built up. When the hammer disappeared, Fisker laid in his own dent until he fell to the ground, twitching severely. "Is that.. All you got?.." "Not really. I could always hit you with the War God's Hammer. And believe me, that one would hurt." Fisker struggled to his feet. "I can take it!" Kent shook his head. "I can't do it. It'll blow our cover. So instead." Kent dashed forward, creating a trail of gears with each step, making his hands larger. "MEGATON IMPACT!!" Kent pulled his fist forward and incased them in Haki, as they slammed into Fisker knocking him unconscious. Fisker hit the ground, and was unconscious. "Yes! Eat that!" Fisker's tail slammed not the rounds, and Fisker awoke. "Wait... I knocked you down!" "You did. I was unconscious." "Then how are you awake?!" "Easy. I have awakened my devil fruit." "... Awake what?" Fisker swung his tail, and it crashed into Kent. "That.. Makes no sense.." Kent growled. "I guess I have to do it.." Kent stood tall and metal started to surround him, creating a large bulky giant out of gears. It towered over the trees and looked down to Fisker. Kent let out a deafening mechanical roar and created a giant mallet. "Gia Gia no THORS HAMMER!!" The giant slammed the hammer down, crushing Fisker into the ground, and blowing away everything nearby. Fisker was unconscious again, but suddenly awoke. "Dang it... I get weaker every single time... Unless." Fisker grabbed a candy bar, and ate it. With the wrapper on. "Now, I feel pumped!" Kent stared down at Fisker. Thoughts of various conquests against past enemies filled his head. "Now I know how every single one of them feels." "Well, I have fought many people. I had to grow strong to fight people like you." "Wait... No..." "Kent... I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" "No... YOU'RE THE UNDERDOG!" "LET'S END THIS KENT!" "NO!! THAT'S MY LINE!!" Kent jumped out of his giant and into the sky above. He shot his hand up. "Gia Gia no JUPITER CANNON!!!" His hand turned into a giant lightning rod, attracting as much electricity as possible before he shot off a gigantic ball towards the ground. Fisker held out his hands as the electrical ball crushed the trees above. Static electricity flowed violently in the area as the ball and Fisker connected. Fisker was pushed back, and gritted his teeth. He took a step forward, and threw the attack back at Kent. "Aww man... I probably would have done that too..." The ball hits Kent, and Keny is electrocuted. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc